x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Logan
A sequel to The Wolverine was negotiated by Twentieth-Century Fox for James Mangold to return to direct a sequel to The Wolverine with Hugh Jackman to reprise his role as Wolverine since the aforementioned film was critically and financially successful (being the second highest grossing X-Men movie yet). Plot In 2029 the mutant population has shrunk significantly and the X-Men have disbanded. Logan, whose power to self-heal is dwindling, has surrendered himself to alcohol and now earns a living as a chauffeur. He takes care of the ailing old Professor X whom he keeps hidden away. One day, a female stranger asks Logan to drive a girl named Laura to the Canadian border. At first he refuses, but the Professor has been waiting for a long time for her to appear. Laura possesses an extraordinary fighting prowess and is in many ways like Wolverine. She is pursued by sinister figures working for a powerful corporation; this is because her DNA contains the secret that connects her to Logan. A relentless pursuit begins - In this third cinematic outing featuring the Marvel comic book character Wolverine we see the superheroes beset by everyday problems. They are ageing, ailing and struggling to survive financially. A decrepit Logan is forced to ask himself if he can or even wants to put his remaining... Trivia * It is the tenth film of the X-Men franchise. * This is the last film in which Hugh Jackman will play Wolverine. * Sir Patrick Stewart lost 21 pounds to play Charles Xavier as elderly and sick. Stewart claimed that he had a steady weight since he was a teenager and had never deliberately lost weight before. Hugh Jackman genuinely held Stewart in all the scenes of Wolverine carrying him. * In the UK, the first wide release showing of this film was at 10:23 p.m., rather than the usual midnight showing. This is a reference to the film's character of X-23. X is the Roman numeral for 10. * The character X-23 debuted in the X-Men Evolution cartoon and is currently Wolverine in Marvel comics. * James Mangold stated that the film is set in 2029 to avoid any conflict with the time line established in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but that his goal was to make a stand alone film, that was not bound to continuing previous storylines or setting up sequels. * In the film's early stages of development, Victor Creed/Sabretooth, Logan's mutant half-brother, was meant to make an appearance, with Liev Schreiber reprising his role from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. * The title of the film is "Logan." This is a reference to Mark Millar's graphic novel "Old Man Logan," and was deliberately chosen to form an opposite from The Wolverine. * There is no end credits scene. Quotes Logan: Nature made me a freak. Man made me a weapon. And God made it last too long. Charles Xavier: Two days on the road, only one meal, and hardly any sleep. She's 11, I'm fucking 90... Charles Xavier: Logan, you still have time. X-23: I have nightmares. People hurt me. Logan: I have nightmares too. I hurt people. Logan: Don't be what they've made you. Cast * Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine * Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier * Dafne Keen as X-23 Videos Category:Movie Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Universe